


deck the halls

by NotSummer



Series: 2017 Life Day Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Holidays, Life day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm trying not to look at timelines, kids are destruction incarnate, time is meaningless and canon doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Chaos reigns in the Naida Household, where Sinaith is about to visit her old friend for the first time in a while.





	deck the halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/gifts).



“Sinaith! It’s good to see you, I’m glad you could come!” Miyala met Sinaith at the door, Sio propped up on her hip. The two year old had found some glitter and had been throwing it around “helping decorate”, so she currently not allowed on the floor.

The sound of running feet interrupted Sinaith before she could speak, and Izak sped up to his mother. “Mommmm! Jela’s eating my cookies!”

Sinaith held out the bottle of wine she had brought. “I think you could use this.”

“May your ancestors smile upon you, Sinaith.” Miyala took the bottle of wine, and tucked it under her arm “Come in, come in, and mind your step. Izak got enthusiastic pulling out decorations and now they’re all over the floor.”

“Not to worry. I had training for navigating minefields,” Sinaith retorted.

As they entered the living room, Fera, with her new mohawk with the dyed black ends was sitting in her new black clothes with a contrived expression of boredom, while Relli floated in meditation above the coach cushion next to her sister. Jela was eating cookies as Izak gently tried to pull them away from his sister without making her cry, and Jesse was trying to hold up the tree with a strained wild look in his eye.

“You know, the holo trees are quite nice,” he grunted. Sinaith carefully made her way through the mess to help steady the tree so Jesse could tighten the stand. Miyala pulled the cookies out of Jela’s grasp, before using the Force to pull the boxes of ornaments over.

“I am going to go put this,” Miyala held up the bottle of wine, “in the kitchen, if you want a glass? I can pour us some.”

“That would be lovely,” Sinaith said. “And relax. I came over early because I know you have your hands full even without the party tonight.”

“That’s true,” Relli said, landing with a soft  _whump_ on the couch cushions. “I can help Dad with the ornaments. Or hold Sio,” she offered. The thirteen year old had lost her taste for decorating a few years back, but enjoyed the family being together. Miyala transferred her youngest into her eldest’s arms, and as Jesse stood up to critically examine the tree, she tugged Sinaith into the kitchen, pulling down wine glasses and grabbing the beer her husband no doubt preferred.

“Tell me, how have you been? How have you enjoyed your return to Csillia?”

Sinaith ran a finger around the side of her glass, long held habits of an agent who was checking for poison. “Oh, it’s been peaceful. Cold. Lots of politics though.”

“I had heard you were retired, now.” Miyala leaned back against the counter, studying her friend.

“I still do the odd job occasionally, but you did hear correctly.”

“Sounds familiar,” Jesse said, striding into the kitchen. Miyala wordlessly handed him the beer, and he kissed her temple in thanks. “Glad to settle down then? How’s civilian life treating you?”

“Oh, yes, I’m glad. Rather done being an agent. And it’s nice to sleep in, even if comfortable beds took some getting used to.”

Jesse snickered, “I had to sleep on the couch the first few nights we moved in here. Now I’m spoiled, though.”

A loud crash echoes through the house, and the adults darted back into the living room to see the tree toppled over onto the box of decorations. The kids were all fine, just with rather large eyes.

“So, mom, did you know Sio was starting to use the Force?” Fera’s voice was strained as she held the tiny culprit in her arms.

“Maybe the holo tree  _would_  be a good idea,” Sinaith ventured. Her hand rose to cover her mouth, which was twitching up into a smile.

“You know what,” Miyala said, “You might be right.”


End file.
